


Omniboyfriends Drabbles

by Keuppy



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keuppy/pseuds/Keuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrook drabbles. So far the age range is just K-T. Might delve into E if I get any good requests for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future Anniversary

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, laughter coming from the room at the far end. Ben smirked as he followed the sound and opened the door without warning. Inside was Devlin and Kenny, horsing around as usual.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late, boys. Kevin is going to be calling me every five seconds for Devlin." Ben rolled his eyes. Kevin was a worried father, proud and protective over his son. "You know how he worries."

"And before you ask, Ken, no. Devlin can't sleep over tonight. It's a weekday."

Kenny huffed and dropped his pillow that had been attacking Devlin just moments before.

"Fine. But can he stay this weekend?" Kenny asked.

"Ask Kevin. So I don't have to." Ben snorted and ruffled his hair. "You can take him home. Hoverboards then your watch so I know you're safe on your way back."

The boys grinned.

"Bye, Devlin." Ben ruffled his hair before heading to the door. "Tell Kevin I said hi."

Ben headed out of the room and into the elevator, heading down to the basement. He waited as it slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Most of the lights were out except for a small corner of the room where Rook was seated, working on something. Ben shook his head and smiled as he walked over to him.

"You're still working on that?" Ben spoke up. Rook set the welder down and lifted his mask, smiling up at his husband.

"Yes, well, when Kenny breaks something... He breaks it." Rook chuckled softly and stood from his seat. Ben grinned proudly.

"That's our boy. But today is our anniversary and you've been down here all day. Kenny is taking Devlin home too. So we have some time alone. But if you want to work..." Ben shrugged, a smirk on his face.

Rook quickly took Ben's wrist, keeping him from walking away.

"What did you have in mind?" Rook pulled Ben closer. A part of him missed when Ben was shorter than him, but the height now made kissing a lot easier and Ben was able to do a little manhandling himself with the extra muscle.

"We have a king sized bed, Gwen is training with Gwendolyn and Kenny is going to be out for a bit. No kids for the first time in like ten years, Rook. Use your imagination." Ben grinned.

"I have never been one to have much of an imagination. I like descriptions." Rook smirked back at Ben, allowing Ben to lead him towards the elevator.

"I'll give you a lot more than descriptions."


	2. Purrs When Pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out that Revonnahganders purr.

"I warned you, Rook. Stray animals need flea baths or they'll leave fleas every where. You have fur, fleas love fur, you became a target." Ben smirked as Rook huffed and took a seat. His fur damp from his "flea bath" as Ben dubbed it. The itching had ceased but there was still a threat of survivors. Ben, being the only person Rook trusted with such a personal matter, was called into the line of duty to check along the thicker patches of fur where Rook couldn't reach. Meaning, his head and the stripes that ran along his chest to his back and so on. Ben didn't hesitate at the chance to look over Rook's body closely.

"This is already humiliating enough without your reminding of what I did." Rook handed Ben the comb and flashlight, moving in his seat to keep his head forward for Ben's access.

"Hey, I do plenty of humiliating things and you get to mock me about it so it's only fair." Ben turned the light on and pushed Rook's head back just slightly, starting from the top. He slowly started running the comb backwards, moving towards Rook's brow, in order to see to his scalp.

"Your hair is getting longer on your head." Ben commented as he tilted Rook's head forward, moving the comb the same as he made his way through the dark hair.

Rook only hummed softly, acknowledging that Ben was speaking but not grasping what he was saying. Ben smirked and continued to run the comb through the hair. After a few moments Ben's hand slowed as a low rumbling sound erupted from Rook. Curious, Ben placed two fingers to Rook's neck. Soft vibrations met his fingertips and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh my god, Rook. You purr?" Ben's chuckle became an all out laugh. The purring stopped immediately and Rook's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I... Revonnahganders. When we are happy..." Rook trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his train of thought. Ben's laughter died down slowly.

"Dude, that's adorable." Ben pressed into Rook's neck and kissed his shoulder before pulling back. "But that flea wash smell is not adorable. Ugh. Go take another bath. Soak like, all night because that stinks."

Rook chuckled before getting up and pulling Ben into a kiss.


	3. Pi Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to bring Rook into the new celebration of Pi Day

White powder delicately covered every inch of the counter, the floor covered in white footprints and white hand prints over just about everything. Gwen stood at the other side of the kitchen, watching as Ben tried, and failed miserably to bake. How hard was is to make a stupid pie? Maybe he should have started with something simple like banana, but no. Ben didn't do simple. He had to go all the way to Revonnah and retrieve Rook's favorite stupid fruit to make this pie. Which made this all the more complicated because the fruit had a near liquid consistency once broken open.

If it hadn't been for Gwen, well, he would have ended up using the entire batch of fruit before they had gotten it into a thicker paste. All he had to do really was bake the crust then add the filling but, well, the bag of flour kind of exploded because it refused to open and when it did it got everywhere.

He huffed. Nothing was going right. All he wanted to do was make a stupid pie. It would have been easier, and cleaner, if he had just bought a premade crust at the store. But Ben didn't do easy.

So here he was, with Gwen's aid again, just to form the crust around the tin. He was hopeful that it would be done before Rook came by.

Except that Rook liked to show up early. And that ruined Ben's hopes. The crust was baking though, and nearly finished by the time Rook came knocking. Ben tensed and looked at his cousin who just shrugged and smirked at him.

"He's your boyfriend, you go delay him. I'll finish this before you can ruin it anymore." She moved to the oven and opened it, using her mana to take the tin out and set it on the cooling sheet.

"Thanks, Gwen. I owe you." He rushed into the living room and opened the door. "Hey, Rook. You're early. I said two-fourteen."

"I thought you were joking, as that is a very strange time and... Why are you white?" Rook gave him a curious look, eying him up and down as he looked at the blotches of flour covering Ben from head to toe.

"You can't just ask people why they're white." Ben smirked before stepping aside to let Rook in. "I was trying my hand at cooking. Turns out I'm good just as good as fighting flour as I am as getting it on me."

"You are trying to cook?" Rook grinned smugly. "That is something I would pay to see."

"Oh wow, rude. You're learning sarcasm at an alarming rate." Ben smirked again before shaking his head and dusting the flour out of his hair. "Come on, help me change."

"Now that is something I am good at." Rook's smile widened as he followed Ben up the stairs.

Gwen made quick work of finishing the pie and using her mana to clean the kitchen up. She left the house before Ben and Rook came back downstairs. Ben owed her big time.

Ben ushered Rook into the dining room, telling him to stay put as he went into the kitchen to look in the fridge. The pie was sitting on the shelf waiting and he grinned, silently thanking his cousin before he took it out.

"Gwen had to help me with this and we're not sure how it'll taste. She hasn't worked with fruits that weren't grown on Earth before so." He shrugged as he cut it up and brought a piece to Rook.

"It um," Ben hesitated, a shy blush settling on his cheeks. "It's from those fruits you love on your planet. It took awhile for us to get it to not be all liquid. Gwen says next time we'll just make it jello."

Rook looked at it surprisingly.

"This is why you were covered in flour?" He smiled.

"It's pie day, dude. Earth is a weird place and you live here so you get to partake in our weird festivities. So eat up."

The entire pie was gone before five and Rook was already trying to call Gwen to ask her how she managed to make it. Ben could only laugh and count pie day as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send some Benrook(I call it Omniboyfriends) requests then go to my tumblr at www.midesko.tumblr.com and send me a request! :)


End file.
